


At Your Side

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/F, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Jaeger Pilots, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Padmé barely has time to let out a breath of relief, to savor the triumph flowing and mingling between Sabé's mind and her own, before the kaiju deals their jaeger one last blow.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	At Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Pacific Rim AU."

Bright, unnaturally colored blood spews from the kaiju as Queen Protector's sword cleaves its head from its body. Padmé barely has time to let out a breath of relief, to savor the triumph flowing and mingling between Sabé's mind and her own, before the creature deals them one last blow. As it collapses into the ocean, one massive claw flails in a death spasm and strikes the Jaeger, causing the massive machine to tremor.

Alarms suddenly assault her ears, and Padmé winces, Sabé's pain and surprise joining hers. They've been damaged. Then, Sabé cries out verbally, shock and anguish a knife through Padmé's head, and disappears from the connection.

Padmé grits her teeth, beating back fear for her partner and the pain of suddenly having the entirety of Queen Protector's neural load on her shoulders. She just manages to make sure the Jaeger will stay standing on its own, hasn't been hurt enough to endanger its stability, before disconnecting herself.

She lands on the floor of the cockpit with a gasp, eyes instantly finding her partner. Sabé is curled up beneath her own harness with her back against the wall, breathing shakily.

"Sabé!"

She looks up at Padmé kneels beside her and offers a tremulous smile. "I'm all right. Just - the shock kicked me out. Sorry."

Padmé shakes her head, framing Sabé's precious face in her hands. "Don't be."

Sabé touches her hand reassuringly.

"-Queen Protector?" comes a scratchy voice from the console. "Padmé? Sabé? Do you read?"

"Go," Sabé murmurs when Padmé hesitates.

Padmé tears herself away and goes to activate the comm. "We're both disconnected, but fine."

"Thank goodness," the tech back at the shatterdome responds, relief palpable in her voice. "Looks like that last blow damaged your neural relays. We'll have to send out a team to relieve you. Hold tight. Nice work today."

"Acknowledged," Padmé responds.

The comm quiet, she returns to Sabé's side.

Calmer now, the other girl is starting to look annoyed. "This is going to put us out of commission for awhile. We'll be down to what, two working Jaegers?"

"Yes," Padmé sighs as she settles beside her partner to wait. She threads her fingers through Sabé's and squeezes tight. "I'm sure the techs are working at full speed to get the rest back on their feet."

Sabé huffs, and Padmé smiles and leans her head against hers. She doesn't much care for other details right now, as long Sabé is warm and safe at her side.


End file.
